Conventional toy vehicle track sets include a section of track along which a toy vehicle can travel. However, the creativity of play using a straight section of toy vehicle track is limited.
A need exists for a toy vehicle track set that allows a user to further express their creativity by allowing the user to create various arrangements and configurations for play.